One
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: Paul's love has had enought, will he'll be able to make amend? warning: slash, dont like dont read it


Title: One

Pairing/Character: Paul/surprise

Summary: Paul's love has had enough, can Paul make amends?

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,012

Notes/Warnings: contains slash don't like it don't read it. Based on Adam Lambert's song "What do you want from me?"

Dedication: you_ravish_me, I hope you like it.

Beta: as always the amazing starry_nights88

* * *

The door slammed as two figures made their way into the household. The younger of the two leading the way, hands balled into a fist, angered by the other's action.

The elder of the two following closely behind the other, trying to grab his attention; unsure of what he had done to cause his love to get so riled up. Sighing in frustration as the other ignored his pleas.

"Babe, what happen now? What did I do," he asked as he attempted to grab the other's hand but was rejected as he pulled away. He stood up straight taken back by the other's actions he had never pulled away not even when he was angry.

"Don't touch me, Paul," the other spat, "You know damn well what you did. It's always the same fucking thing, but you keep acting as if nothing happened. It's the same story." The younger male continued to move further into the house as he reached the bed room, and slammed the door open.

"Baby what did I do? I seriously don't know." The elder male said as he followed his lover's movement about the room. "Will you stop and talk to me, I hate when you do this. You close up and expect me to know what I did wrong," he yelled as the other stayed silent and continued to move about the room. "Embry what are you doing?" Paul asked as he saw the other stuffing his clothes in a bag.

"Don't play coy with me, Paul, you know damn well what you did." The other said angrily as he stuffed his bag with his belongings.

"Embry, stop this," he said as he went over the bed and began to pull out the clothes the other stuffed in his bag. The taller male stood stoic as Embry continued to pack and made his way out of the room. "Embry, please don't do this. Tell me what I did. I'll fix it." The other pleaded as he snapped out his trance and followed his lover. Running towards him he caught his hand, nearly falling to his knees.

"Let me go, Paul." Embry said harshly as he turned his head slightly, trying to hold back his anger his body stiff at the other's contact. "You always say the same thing. It's never going to change with you. You promise to change, that you won't do it again. Then you're back to your old self. I can't do this, Paul. I can't. I told you I am not like the other's you've been with." He said coldly not looking back his lover afraid of letting his emotion show.

"Tell me what I did, Embry, please. I'll fix it, I promise." The elder male said as he inched closer to his younger lover, trying to break the physical barrier between them.

"No you won't. You do it all the time you go out. You constantly flirt and ignore me you act as if I'm not there. I don't understand you." He said as he turned his head away from the man behind him.

Paul ran a hand over his face. "What do you want for me Embry?" he asked in frustration as his lover stayed silent. "Embry, what do fuck do you want from me, how can I do something if you don't tell me?" The older male said as he brought his hand up and his fingers gently brushed the other's shoulder.

The shorter male turned angrily as he dropped his bag. "I want you to stop acting as if you don't care. I want you to always see me and not just when you want to." Embry spat as he shoved the other male. "I am not a toy you can throw away. I want you to stop hiding. I want you to care." He screamed as he looked on in anger as the other bowed his head. Embry laughed coldly at seeing Paul. "See you can't even look at me. I'm through with this Paul. I can't live like this any longer, I don't know what to do with you. I'm done." He repeated as he turned back around and picked up his bag.

"Embry," Paul whispered his voice cracking with emotion as the latter reached the door. He dragged himself toward the other male. "Please don't do this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it hurt you that much." He began as he closed the distance between them. "I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what to do. I try so hard to do the right thing, to do right by you. I just keep messing up. Please Em, don't leave me, I need you." Paul said as he pulled the younger into his arms. "No one can love me like you. You're the best thing in my screwed up life. I might be a cold hearted bastard but I need you, Embry." He added as he felt his younger lover resist his embrace. The elder native didn't let go and pressed their bodies closer.

The shorter male shook his head. "You say this now, but you'll just go back to your old ways. I am not something you can you to your disposal. I can't live with this heartache, I won't." He said as he turned his head away from the taller male.

Paul brought his hands up and cradled the younger's face in his hand, forcing the latter to look at him. "I want you; I need you in my life. I love you, Embry," he whispered closing his eyes as he placed his forehead against Embry's. "I may not show it but I do. You're the only reason I try.  
Before you I didn't give a damn, I would have given up. Just don't stop loving me, Em. Please. Don't give up on me. I can't make it without you. I love you more than anything." He opened his eyes to look into Embry's tear filled ones.

Nothing was said as the younger crashed his lips against the taller male's.

* * *

Review very much appreciated.

Mia

.


End file.
